The use of coaxial vapor recovery hose assemblies for delivering fuel from a pump stand to a valved nozzle for refueling motor vehicles has been known for many years. More recently, such vapor recovery hose assemblies have included a means for sucking any accumulated liquid from a low point in the catenary of the hose assembly resulting from splashback or a collection of condensed vapors. Such means for sucking the liquid generally includes a Venturi pump which operates through the passage of the fuel product through the Venturi to create a suction at an orifice connected to the Venturi throat. A suction tube is connected to the orifice with the other end of the suction tube located at the low point in the catenary of the hose assembly in the vapor passageway between the product hose and the outer hose and is generally attached to the product hose on the bottom in order to be located where any liquid would accumulate.
In order to assure that the suction tube remains at such a low point while attached to the product hose, it is necessary to assure that the product hose does not rotate within the vapor passageway. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hose rotation restrainer which, when attached to the inner product hose of a coaxial vapor recovery hose assembly, will prevent the rotation of the inner product hose.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an assembly utilizing the hose rotation restrainer which also encompasses attaching the suction tube to the low point in the catenary of the hose while the hose is being used in the refueling operation.